User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 3
Days passed: 50 July 14th, 2014 – September 2nd, 2014 Rules Every six hours, you can hurt a character, and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal Goku, hurt Superman," Goku gains 1 HP, and Superman loses 1 HP. As the game progresses, there will be turns added. Every character starts with 10 HP. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Stephen King Second Place Winner *Edgar Allan Poe Third Place Winner *Sir Isaac Newton Characters Dead *Miley Cyrus (Killed 1 day in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Came Out Like A Wrecking Ball! *Kanye West (Killed 2 days in by Killerface45): Achievement - We Didn't Let Him Finish! *Donald Trump (Killed 2 days in by Icey778): Achievement - Got Fired! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 3 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Put A Gun In His Mouth And Fired Up! *Joan of Arc (Killed 4 days in by J1coupe): Achievement - Burned At The Stake! *Raphael the Turtle (Killed 4 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Put Back In School With The Tip Of His Two Sai! *Ebenezer Scrooge (Killed 5 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Decreased The Surplus Population! *Rick Grimes (Killed 6 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Eaten On His Fucking Front Lawn! *Boba Fett (Killed 7 days in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Thrown Into The Sarlacc Pit! *Darth Vader (Killed 8 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Ruined Worse Than The Prequels! *Leonardo the Turtle (Killed 9 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Boot To The Half Shell! *Michael Jordan (Killed 10 days in by TheDoctorTenGrinch): Achievement - Slam Dunked Off The Court! *Pablo Picasso (Killed 11 days in by J1coupe): Achievement - Twisted Up Like A Rubik's Cubist! *Walter White (Killed 11 days in by LaithXRDL55): Achievement - D.E.A-th! *Blackbeard (Killed 14 days in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Walked The Plank! *Donatello the Turtle (Killed 15 days in by Meatholl): Achievement - Kicked Back Under The Streets! *Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (Killed 16 days in by WonderPikachu12): Achievement - Even He Couldn't Escape Death! *J. P. Morgan (Killed 19 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Crashed Harder Than The Stock Market! *Michelangelo the Turtle (Killed 21 days in by ISmack): Achievment - Cowabunga'd Out! *Neil deGrasse Tyson (Killed 21 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Astrophysics Dead Guy! *Goku (Killed 22 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Kakarotting! *Muhammad Ali (Killed 22 days in by Andrew0218): Achievement - Knock Out! *Raphael Sanzio da Urbino (Killed 23 days in by Wunderwaffe 42): Achievement - Boned Till He Croaked! *Superman (Killed 25 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Exposed To Kryptonite! *Donatello Bardi (Killed 25 days in by TheScottBird): Achievement - Chiseled His Own Tombstone! *George Washington (Killed 26 days in by BreZ): Achievement - Chopped Down Like A Cherry Tree! *Bob Ross (Killed 30 days in by Kirby Lover7485): Achievement - The Joy of Pain! *Bill Nye (Killed 31 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Wasted Time Debating Creationists! *William Wallace (Killed 35 days in by Awesomesix): Achievement - Hanged, Drawn and Quartered! *Michelangelo Buonarroti (Killed 39 days in by TheDoctorTenGrinch): Achievement - Got His Last Judgement! *Leonardo da Vinci (Killed 42 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Turned Into Mincemeat! *Al Capone (Killed 46 days in by Tuxedo!): Achievement - Capwned! *Sir Isaac Newton (Killed 49 days in by Bantha117): Achievement - Dropped Like An Apple! *Edgar Allan Poe (Killed 50 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Nevermore! Category:Blog posts